


Those Three words

by Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou



Series: Mystic Messenger Hanahaki Disease [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou/pseuds/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou
Summary: Yoosung first knew when he coughed up a small, green petal.Sometime in the night, the RFA had gotten a new member. Yoosung was one to believe in love at first sight, and he knew the second he talked to her, he loved her.He coughed up the first petal one month after meeting her.He had felt a tightening in his throat a few weeks prior to the first petal, but he had decided to ignore it at the time. But now, he knew he was in trouble.





	Those Three words

Yoosung first knew when he coughed up a small, green petal.  
Sometime in the night, the RFA had gotten a new member. Yoosung was one to believe in love at first sight, and he knew the second he talked to her, he loved her.  
He coughed up the first petal one month after meeting her.  
He had felt a tightening in his throat a few weeks prior to the first petal, but he had decided to ignore it at the time. But now, he knew he was in trouble.  
He tried hinting that he liked MC. He couldn't convince himself to say the three words he so desperately wanted to.  
He didn't want to force her into loving him - he wanted it to be natural.  
Yoosung wouldn't get the surgery. He couldn't stand the thought of removing his feelings for her. What if she fell in love with him after the surgery? He refused to do that to her. He decided that either they live, in love with each other, or he dies without the surgery. He had come to terms with his possible death at month three.  
He hadn’t told the RFA of his disease. It was only at the party that Zen found out when he coughed up a few green petals.  
Yoosung made Zen promise not to tell anyone, and that he would answer any questions Zen had about it. Naturally, Zen asked who it was he loved.  
“You can't interfere with anything, okay?” Yoosung said. “I want it to be natural. I want her to fall in love with me because she loves me, not because I love her.”  
Zen reluctantly nodded, a silent oath to let Yoosung do things his way.  
He took a deep breath and told him. He told Zen about the little things he loves about her, how she laughed, how she tried her hardest to make him laugh when he was upset, how she handled everything she did with a smile, everything.  
“And… You are the only one who knows,” Yoosung said. “You promised not to tell anyone. So don't.”  
“Are you going to get the surgery?” Zen asked.  
Yoosung shook his head. “No. I decided that months ago-” his speech was interrupted with a coughing fit. More petals fell into his palm.  
“Yoosung, this is bad,” Zen said.  
“I’ve come to accept it,” Yoosung stated.

Soon enough, his secret was let out. During the second party the group held with MC, Yoosung had fallen over, unable to breathe. He was sent to the hospital quickly after a few of the doctors who attended the party stabilized him.  
He never wanted to appear so weak to MC.  
The party ended early. All of the members rushed to the hospital with him.

Yoosung awoke with Zen in a chair across the room, asleep. Zen had told him that he felt bad for not telling any of the others, but held true to his promise and didn't tell them he knew early.  
Yoosung tried to stand, not wanting to spend the rest of his days in a hospital bed. Zen woke up to the sudden movement and rushed to him.  
“Yoosung, no, please lie back down,” Zen said, worry across his face.  
“I want to see her,” Yoosung said. “Is she here?”  
“I will get her if you lie down,” Zen said. “She and the others went for coffee about fifteen minutes ago.”  
Yoosung nodded and lied down on the bed. “And you?”  
“I wanted to stay.”  
Yoosung settled into the bed. “You can tell the others when MC comes in. I… I want to tell MC myself.”  
Zen stood up. “I’ll go get her.”  
Yoosung spruced himself up, running his fingers through his hair to detangle the knots that had formed in it. He wanted to look his best.  
He heard the door open, and MC entered the room. “Yoosung?”  
In an instant, Yoosung felt his airway clear. He didn't have time to say anything, as MC ran over to him and pulled him into the tightest hug she could.  
“I didn't realize... I didn't know it, but I…” MC hugged him tighter.  
Yoosung realized he could now say the three words he had waited to say for as long as he had known her.  
“I love you.”


End file.
